Episode 6008 (20th April 2005)
Plot Martin tells Gail, Sarah and David that Katy is dead. They try and comfort him. Angela is told about Katy's death and collapses with grief. Fred is constantly going to the toilet. Tracy asks Steve to babysit so she can go out with Nathan. Sean looks for a part-time job. He starts acting secretively. Violet gets a text telling her that Katy is dead. Sarah and Violet are sad in the Rovers talking about Katy. Katy's friends gather outside the Harrises' house. Hayley covers Angela's machine as a mark of respect. Janice doesn't think that Angela deserves sympathy. Danny suggests a moment of silence for Katy. Ashley goes to see Martin who blames himself. Keith is in the Rovers and Audrey asks if he wants company but he wants to be alone. Candice goes to get her wages. She tries to say thanks for everything but ends up making matters worse. Audrey pushes her out of the Salon. Sean shows Jason, Violet and Eileen his costume for his bingo-calling job. Fred and Audrey get the results of the water test and are told it is sewage water. Claire tells Fred he has to go to the hospital to get checked over. Keith tries to comfort Angela. Keith and Angela both think she will be out shortly. There is tension between Steve and Tracy when she drops Amy off. Martin breaks down when he sees the flowers and card Katy's friends have left at her house. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nathan - Ray Fearon *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Prison Governor - Robert Calvert *Frank Middleton - John Draycott Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Redford Prison - Cell and visiting area Notes *This episode was transmitted at 10.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the residents learn of Katy's death, Martin blames himself for the tragic events of the past month, and Angela sits alone in her cell. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,740,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns